


Being Prepared

by GiantWoman



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Job, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gem Fusion, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Canon, Post-Steven Universe Future, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiantWoman/pseuds/GiantWoman
Summary: Set a few years after The Future. Steven and Connie navigate their relationship as they mature.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 41
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! NSWF content starts with chapter 2 (except for some flashbacks in chapter 1).

He hadn't seen Connie in weeks. With his travelling and her midterms, they sort of just lost track of time. Saturday morning, Steven sat up in his bed (his too stiff motel room bed) in shock. They had worked really hard with their busy schedules to at least video chat once a week. He ran his hands through his hair and grabbed his phone to call her. He opened the app but then hesitantly turned his phone back off, contemplating.

He remembered that Lion was sleeping in his bathtub, tired from their hike the day before. The pink feline had been following him around for the last couple of months and Steven was grateful for the company. He loved travelling - seeing the world and meeting new people, trying to find his new purpose - but sometimes all he wanted was a familiar face and someone to talk to - even if they couldn’t talk back.

Steven got out of bed, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his knuckles, and quickly got dressed and packed a bag of essentials from his silver suitcase that he had come to favor. He slung his shoulder bag on and walked over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room. With his semi-permanent house guest, he had taken to stocking up on lion-lickers in case of emergency. Pulling two out of the freezer compartment, Steven tried to think of what Connie would say if she knew that he considered visiting her right this very minute an emergency.

He could see her ruddy, blushing cheeks now - so much lower than a few years ago when they had been the same height (despite the fact that she had grown too). Now Steven towered over her, his rose quartz (pink diamond?) genetics finally making their debut. She would blush and say "Steven, you could just call. Seeing me isn’t an emergency."

Steven blushed in turn, imagining what else she would say or do, then shook himself as he straightened and went to get Lion from the bathroom. The way that Lion was curled up to sleep made him look like a common housecat but hearing the crinkle of the plastic around his favorite treat, his ears twitched, his eyes flashed open, and he sprung for Steven, nearly knocking him down in the process. Steven let Lion wrestle one of the lion-lickers out of his hand, but snatched the second back, chuckling,

"No, Lion, you can have the other one when we get to Connie's place."

If Lion could roll his eyes, Steven was sure he would have. But Lion loved Connie too (and most importantly, lion-lickers) so he semi-obediently followed Steven outside so that they could warp halfway across the country. New Aquamexico to Kansas was hardly a stretch for Lion, Steven knew, but still definitely earned a treat.

The warp jump took less than a minute. Steven slid off of Lion's back, pulled the Lion licker out of his bag and handed it to Lion.

"Don’t go too far, okay? I only paid for the room to cover another week, and I don't want to have to spend that time hitchhiking back."

Lion blinked at him and turned away, sitting under the large oak tree outside of Connie's red brick apartment building.

"Thanks buddy."

Steven gazed up at the tall building. Suddenly he felt anxious, wishing he had called first. What if she was busy? What if she wasn’t there? Maybe he should go home. Maybe he should call Dr. Sydney. His gem glowed slightly under his shirt. He took a deep breath, remembering what Garnet taught him about breathing exercises, and tried to calm himself down. His eyes slid shut, and moments after his breathing was under control, he felt his phone buzz in his bag.

Connie: hey how did you sleep? I'm so glad to be done with midterms. I slept like a rock. Lol

Steven couldn’t help the wide smile that broke out over his face, his white teeth glinting in the spring sunlight. He sighed a breath of relief and typed out his reply message to Connie quickly.

Steven: hey, of the two of us, I'm the only one who slept like a rock. Well, half rock. Are you busy today?

He hit send and after no time at all her reply came through

Connie: never too busy for you ❤ Do you want to video chat?

Steven: actually, I had something else in mind.

Connie: ?

Steven took off, bursting into the apartment building and forgoing the elevator in favor of the stairs, taking them two at a time up the 3 flights to Connie's apartment. He passed several other residents, but they paid him no mind. He had been a regular guest of Connie's since she moved in.

Connie: Steven?

Steven knocked on the door to her apartment, vibrating with excitement.

Steven: don’t you need to get that?

The door was thrown wide open, and Connie squealed happily, jumping into Steven's arms.

"Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to visit? I would have gotten dressed and cleaned up!" she half-yelled.

Steven smiled so hard he thought his face would break, his arms wrapping around her lithe frame, spinning her around. His head was tucked into the crook of her neck, and he breathed deeply before replying, pulling as much Connie into his lungs as he could.

"I actually just woke up and realized how long it had been since the last time I was here. I had to see you. I didn’t really prepare either. Sorry."

Steven gently set her down and Connie smile fondly, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear, "Steven, don’t apologize. I am so happy to see you."

Steven took a moment to take her in. She had let her hair grow to the middle of her back and it looked wild and slept in. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts (she was always trying to get his clothes, saying that they smelled like him and he couldn't fit in to most of them anymore anyway). She wore a pair of light blue shorts and fuzzy green socks. Her eyes glistened and her cheeks were flushed. He loved her so much.

"I love you too, Steven," she said, smiling.

He blinked, not realizing he had said that out loud.

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside, closing and locking the door behind them. Steven took stock of the familiar apartment, nearly rolling his eyes as he realized that when she said she could have cleaned up, she meant that she could have put away the one book out of place and the single dish in the sink. The studio apartment was practically spotless. They stood by the small kitchen and the couch, and to the other side of the room was Connie's bed, a small dresser, desk, and the door to her bathroom. Dr. Maheswaran had read a study about dorms being a breeding ground for bacteria so before her sophomore year at the University of Jayhawk, Connie's parents had rented her the apartment, just off campus. Steven knew that Connie missed having her friends close by, but that she loved having a space of her own, no matter how modest (and even if it wasn’t really hers).

Of course, to Steven, anything more than a motel room looked homey now. It had been just under 2 years since he moved out of the beach house and away from Beach City, and (even though he loved travelling) Steven was growing weary of a different bed every few weeks.

Connie spun around to face him after locking the door, her eyes bright. There was something else there too - something Steven couldn’t place.

Without warning, she practically jumped, crashing her lips into Steven's, hooking her fingers into his hair. Steven stumbled back a step, a laugh rumbling through his broad chest, realizing that look had been mischief. She was as strong as any human, but if it weren’t for the surprise, there was little chance that Connie would have been able to move Steven's imposing form. Steven's arms wrapped, unbidden, around Connie's waist, clutching the black fabric there. He leaned into the kiss, his head spinning, drunk on her already.

Connie parted her lips and ran the tip of her tongue against Steven's bottom lip. One of Steven's hands went up to her cheek. He slowed the kiss and leaned back, chuckling, "you really missed me, huh?"

Connie smirked, meeting his eye slyly "I really missed you."

She sighed, "midterms were ridiculous. I don’t think I have ever been so stressed." She laughed gently, "well, except for when we saved the universe and almost died, but I've never been so 'human' stressed before."

Steven knew she wouldn’t mention the real last time she had been so stressed. It had been long enough that they could sort of joke about their time on Homeworld that they spent trying to change the diamonds' minds, but he had no idea how long it would be before they could be that casual about Steven's breakdown. They could talk about it, of course, but only in the serious hushed tones reserved for fresh trauma. He knew he had stressed her out then probably more than she ever had been. But it was a part of their story as much as him riding his bike in the sand or her carrying half of him across the floor in front of White diamond. He wouldn’t be here without her. He owed everything to the lovely young woman in front of him.

"Well I'm glad the you're feeling better," he said, putting his bag on the floor and kicking off his flipflops, "did you have any plans today before I showed up?"

"Not a one," she said, gloating. "I planned specifically to do nothing. Even the busiest person in the world has to take a break once and a while. Actually..." she sat on her couch and patted the seat next to her, "now that you're here, I was thinking that we could talk about something."

She bit her lip shyly.  
Steven wanted to bite that lip.  
Instead he sat next to Connie, keeping his hands and mouth to himself.

"I know that the last time you visited was a bit w-weird," she stuttered, "and good! but I... " she took a deep breath, "I want to talk about our plans."

Steven blinked, remembering the hurried conversation that they had had weeks ago as well as everything that had led up to it. They had been lazily making out on her bed when things suddenly turned heated. He wanted her. She wanted him. They were both inexperienced, so it shocked each of them how natural it had seemed to slip off their clothes and touch where no one ever had before. Connie had come on his waiting fingers, eager in the moment, but when she came down from her high, she realized that what she really wanted wasn’t just his fingers. she wanted him - all of him. She could tell from the way his erection pressed against her as he kissed her that he wanted the same thing. But neither of them had birth control or had even talked about taking the next step in their relationship yet. She guiltily stuttered her way through an explanation, making excuses. He had shushed her gently, reminding her that she wasn’t the only one responsible and that he was just as accountable as her. She had smiled nervously and promised that she would prepare. Until then, she helped him off with her hands just as he had for her, in awe of his amazing adult physique, still just a bit unfamiliar.

This time, slowly and with clear forethought, Connie threaded her fingers back through Steven's thick, curly hair. She gently kissed him, pulling back after a moment to gage his reaction.

Steven tried not to gape at his girlfriend, his mind turning. He had no idea that the things he had imagined in his motel room earlier could today become reality. Well, honestly, he had some idea, but he still couldn’t believe that someone like Connie - so beautiful and smart and wonderful - would go for him.

Steven was not totally innocent. In the truest sense of the word, perhaps he was, but Steven was an adult. And he had been raised by a man who made sure to explain everything clearly and in detail. Greg had ensured that Steven knew what to do and where and for how long. The weeks before, when he and Connie took their first steps toward the physical relationship that he had absently fantasized about for years, Steven realized that even with his father's instruction, he could never have been prepared for the realities of being with Connie like this. They had shared a body and had had all of the experiences that had come with it. When they were marooned on the jungle moon, they had bathed and used the bathroom as Stevonnie, but nothing more. And they had never done anything intimate like that with each other outside of fusion. They had never seen each other bare before that day in her apartment. And there was nothing that could compare to it – to her.

But now Steven wanted nothing more than to strip her naked and ravish her. He remembered her lovely features twisted with pleasure as she came. He took a breath, blinking slowly, and remembered the almost panicked look on Connie's face last time afterward when she had realized that they weren’t prepared.  
"Yeah, Connie, I think we should talk. I bought some, uh, stuff. I didn’t know which route you wanted to take, but," the next part came out as a rush, "I bought some condoms and some lube. A few different kinds in case we didn’t like them. I mean, I don’t know, maybe we'll like them all. I don’t know anything about this stuff really." He reeled back, "well except for the basics, of course! I mean, I'm a virgin but I still know what to do and -"

Connie interrupted him stroking his cheek gently, "hey, shh it's okay. I'm a virgin too. Obviously," she laughed gently, rolling her eyes, "and we don’t have to know anything. We'll figure it out together."  
He smiled, still nervous but a little reassured.

"Actually, I did some stuff too. I talked it over with my doctor and got this implant." She showed him her arm proudly. "It’s supposed to work for like 3 years, but the doctor said we should still use backup protection for a while just in case."

"Come on," she said, "we can take our time. Plus, it’s still early. We have all day - all weekend, really. Why don’t you start on breakfast and I'll pick out a movie to watch."

He could do that. One step at a time. No pressure.  
He said as much to her out loud and she smiled, her brows crinkling.

Unsurprisingly, he didn’t find much in her fridge. For someone as obsessed with being prepared, you would think that she would keep up with her groceries, but she had some eggs and some vegetables at least, so he made omelets. She picked out a sweet, funny movie that they had seen together before and put it in her DVD player, then went to stand behind him at the stove while he flipped the second omelet.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, barely able to grasp her hands together around him. She pressed her face to his warm back, sighing.

She hummed against him "I missed you. I'm so glad you're here. I'm sorry I've been so busy. I know, travelling or not, that we would have seen each other more if my schedule weren’t so packed."

He plated the second omelet and turned off the stove then turned in her arms. She smiled up at him and he leaned down, catching her mouth with his, kissing her sweetly.

"Connie, I love that you're so busy. Of course I want to see you, but I'm so glad that you have so much to do and that you’re having so much fun living your life." His voice was low and sincere.

She gave him an Eskimo kiss, rubbing her nose to his, then stepped away so she could grab one of the omelets. They ate together in front of the tv, talking together about the movie and the food and whatever else came to their minds. When she burned her tongue on the still-too-hot omelet, she pouted until he kissed her better.

When they finished, Connie went to brush her teeth and Steven unpacked his small bag, his hands shaking a little as he took the assorted paraphernalia he had purchased and put it in her bedside table drawer, realizing with a start that there was already an unopened box of condoms waiting there. When she came back, she had changed into a loose, light blue sundress. Her hair and teeth were brushed, and even though she wasn’t wearing makeup or shoes, Steven suddenly felt underdressed.

"You're so beautiful." He told her honestly, taking her small, calloused hands in his large, soft ones.

"So are you," she replied with a grin.

She walked towards the bed and they sat down together. She kissed his cheek, and he could feel it warming him through his whole body. A faint pink glow emanated from under his shirt. His body and gem called out for Connie. He wanted her.


	2. Chapter 2

Connie was a smart girl - a smart young woman. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. After nearly having Steven the last time that they were together, Connie knew that all she wanted was him. Now.

They were finally ready. She wanted him to make love to her. She wanted him to f-

Her thoughts were interrupted as he leaned in from her kiss to his cheek and pressed his lips to her neck. Steven worked his way down her neck, his kisses growing more wet and less controlled. Connie's hands went to his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it in a heap somewhere near her hamper. His hands went to the hem of her dress, his face questioning, and she helped him pull it off of her. They uncovered her bra and panties – a matching white lace set that she had picked out for this occasion. As Steven's face went blank with admiration, Connie grinned, glad that she had planned ahead. He pulled her into his lap, stroking and touching wherever he could reach. His hands were everywhere. She panted, and he moved his mouth from her collarbone back to her mouth. She straddled him, tentatively pressing her damp, clothed core against him. He groaned into her mouth and she shuddered.

He stood, lifting her with him, and set her back on the edge of the bed. He went down to his knees and took one of her feet in his hands. He kissed and licked his way up her leg, slowing once her got to her thighs.

She watched him, leaning back on her elbows. His hands went to her underwear, easing them off of her hips and down, tossing them away. She left her knees apart as she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. She pulled the garment off slowly, aware of her audience. His rapt attention made her blush and reminded her of the first time that they danced together on the beach. His undivided attention made her wonder if she should have done more grooming the previous night than just trimming the wild curls between her legs – a routine she kept more for utility than vanity (her hair grew long quickly when left unchecked). He was seeing more of her now than he had seen before. She was open to him – his for the taking. The last time they had been like this together had been rushed and she was pretty sure he never got a good look.

He leaned forward and up to press a swift, passionate kiss to her mouth, murmuring, "you are so beautiful," before moving back down onto his knees next to the bed. She realized that none of that stuff mattered. She didn’t need to feel self-conscious with him. She was beautiful. She would be whether he thought so or not, but the fact that his adoration was so plain on his face was not lost on her. Her heart clenched.

She watched him, then, a bit apprehensively, unsure what he was planning now that he had her exposed. He didn’t waste any time. His mouth went once more to her thigh and his hands reached to cradle her hips. His tongue found the line where her thigh and hips met, slowly running it over to her center. He pressed tingling kisses against her sensitive flesh. His eyes flicked up to hers as his mouth finally found its goal. She gasped, her inner muscles clenching around nothing as he began to tease her with his tongue. Her eyes slid closed. He licked his way up from her entrance to her clitoris, lingering at every step. She couldn’t help herself; she buried her hands in his hair, holding him in place. He let one of his hands slip from its home at her hip to her center, circling her entrance as he sucked and licked at her bundle of nerves. He pressed one finger inside, easing into her slowly then stroking her innermost muscles.

She moaned as he worked. A second finger joined the first. Several minutes passed as he used his mouth and his hand to work her body like a sensual puzzle. She could feel her pleasure focusing and coming to a point. She gasped as his unburdened hand found her breast, touching and squeezing along with his movements at her center. She wondered, absently, how he was so good at this and how he could do so many things at once. She was having enough trouble just laying there taking it all. She moaned as the reality of the situation hit her. Then all thoughts left her as he sped his ministrations, pinching her nipple and sucking hard on her clit. She gasped then moaned in breathy pants with every thrust of his fingers. He drove her closer and closer until suddenly her back arched off of the bed and her muscles clenched around his fingers. She came, crying out. He slowed his fingers, his mouth leaving her center as he worked her through her orgasm. Her hands left his hair and he leaned away and used the back of his hand to wipe her wetness from his face. She sat up slowly, finding his eyes. He looked proud of himself - almost cocky.

"Oh, you think you're so cool now, don’t you?" She joked.

Steven's mouth curled up into a smile, like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh, I know that I'm cool," he joked back, sucking his two wet fingers into his mouth. Connie's mouth dropped open, pretending to be scandalized.

Then she looked down at the rest of him and realized that he had her at a disadvantage. He was still wearing his jeans. She reached forward, determined to change that. She pulled him to standing and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She pulled them down, catching his underwear with them, trying not to be rough despite her poorly hidden desperation. she could feel her arousal growing again at the idea of having a naked Steven in her bed with her. Steven kicked off his bottoms, just as eager.

Connie indulged herself, letting her eyes linger on his form as he had hers. As he had matured and gained height, his muscles had grown as well. Through his changes, though, he was still her Steven. Connie let her gaze follow the line of his body down his chest, over his arms and shoulders, down to his stomach and his now-familiar gem, then further down - between his legs where he was so hard for her. While he was pleasuring her, she could tell that he was enjoying himself too, but she had no idea how much until she saw it with her own eyes. He began to blush under her watchful gaze. She pulled him to the bed, mimicking him, sighing, "you're so beautiful," with a light smile. His blush deepened and he smiled back.

She encouraged him to lay back against the pillows at the head of the bed. She straddled his waist and she could feel his length pressed against the back of her. She yearned to sink onto him and take what was hers, but she had plans first and she was determined to follow through. She lowered herself and kissed Steven, trying to impart all of the passion that she was feeling for him. He kissed her right back, just as eager as she was. Then she pulled away and tried and failed look nonchalant as she found her way between his legs. She wanted to reciprocate his treatment of her. She kissed up his thigh, a little nervous. She had heard horror stories from her friends about going down on a guy like this. But this was Steven. She loved Steven. And she wanted nothing more than to express that by worshipping his body just as he had worshipped hers. One of Connie's hands found his hip, while the other circled his member. She took the head into her mouth and gently sucked. Steven moaned, and Connie's eyes flicked up to his face. His eyes were closed, his head leaned back against the pillows. She wondered if this is how she looked minutes ago as he pleasured her - in absolute bliss. Connie had never done more than touch him with her hand before now, but emboldened, she sunk her mouth down onto him until the head of his penis bumped the back of her throat. She backed off a little, not used to the sensation. She started to bob her head slowly, one hand encircling the base as she worked her tongue against the vein on the underside of his solid member.

Connie had never really been interested in watching porn, but she had seen a few videos and R-rated movies - not to mention the medical textbooks that her mom had lying around. She knew what a penis looked like. She knew what was big and what was small. Steven was definitely big. His erection was long and thick, rising up from a base of dark curls. He was uncircumcised, but she had already known that. She had memories from her time as Stevonnie, and though they had tried not to look at themselves unclothed, they couldn't avoid it sometimes. Stevonnie looked a bit like both of Steven and Connie, genitalia and all.

Now, her mouth around Steven's most intimate part, she was a little glad for the foresight. Any preparation for this unfamiliar act was welcome. Her jaw started to ache with her mouth open wide around him. She reached the hand not wrapped around him over to cup his testicles gently, remembering that he had liked that last time.

Steven moaned, grasping the blanket underneath him, and Connie dropped her hand and backed off a little until she only had the tip of him in her mouth. She sucked hard and tasted something odd then realized that she was tasting his precum. Unexpectedly, she felt a sharp, chemical spike of arousal.

Things moved very quickly then. She almost couldn’t help herself. She pulled her mouth and hand off of him and lunged up for his mouth, straddling him again. He caught her kiss and flipped them so that she was on her back. He hovered over her. She tried to reach her legs around him, wrapping tightly to pull him into her, feeling a foreign compulsion to have him buried inside her to the hilt, but he was too strong. Steven almost gave in, wary of her sudden enthusiasm, but happy to please. Then he remembered what she told him about her doctor. He leaned over to her bedside table and tore open one of the boxes of condoms. Several fell out on to the floor, but he grabbed one and ripped the foil open with his teeth. He went back to Connie, on his knees between her legs. He pulled his foreskin back and pinched the tip of the condom as he rolled it on. He was so stiff - more than he usually was when he was on his own. With the condom secure, he returned to Connie.

Connie watched him put on the condom, a small part of her hazy brain grateful. The rest of her just wanted him. Now.

She wrapped her legs back around him. He held himself up with one arm, using his knees for leverage as he reached his other hand down to position himself at her entrance. Something seemed to occur to him, and he dropped himself for a moment to check how wet she was. Her brain whispered, "he doesn’t want to hurt you," through the fog of arousal, but he didn’t need to worry. She was more wet than she had ever been. Something in his precum had sparked something in her brain and she was suddenly ravenous - desperate for him.

Pleased to find her so obviously ready for him, Steven lined himself up, meeting her eyes with an earnest, heated, questioning look. She nodded quickly and he sank into her, slowly pushing himself inside.

His thick cock was nothing like fingers or the small, cheap vibrator in her bedside table drawer. As he sheathed himself fully inside her, she nearly came right then and there, moaning his name desperately. Her toes curled. She could feel that it wouldn’t take her long even though she had just come. She gasped sharply. She had never felt anything like this. It was amazing. She wrapped her legs tighter around him. Somewhere in her lust-addled brain, she was aware that as a woman, her first time was supposed to hurt. Well, not supposed to. It hurt for a lot of women. Connie guessed that between her previous orgasm relaxing her inner muscles and her ridiculous amount of natural lubricant, there simply wasn’t anything painful happening. Plus, with Steven’s liberal healing kisses, her chances of feeling anything bad seemed unlikely. Then there was the thing about the precum... The other side of her awareness told her to shut up and not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Steven watched her face as he entered her. He and Connie had never really had the kind of relationship where they were stoic or serious. Honestly, he halfway expected their first time together to be full of awkward slips and giggles, the two of them laughing together through the new experience. Something about the way she was holding herself was different from what Steven expected – and different from moments before when she had him in her mouth. She wasn’t nervous or unsure. Actually, she looked really relaxed – but intense. Steven swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. God, she was hot.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wanting to make sure that everything was alright before he continued. She nodded eagerly, panting, "Yes, please just go." She moved her hips up against him desperate for friction.

Steven began to thrust in small, controlled movements as he got his bearings then in longer, deeper thrusts, savoring the feeling of her wrapped around him.

Connie felt her mouth go dry as she watched him working above her. She caught his eye and he kissed her, his mouth enveloping hers. He sloppily kissed down her neck until he reached her collarbone where he sucked hard for a moment. He continued down to her breasts, curling around her so that he could reach. He continued thrusting as his mouth worked at her nipples. Her breasts were firm and round and her nipples were dark and lovely.

Connie had always thought that her breasts were a little too small, but watching Steven devour them while making love to her made her realize that maybe they were just perfect.

Connie's breath was coming in sharp pants and soft moans as he pushed into her over and over again. Steven's mouth left her breast and he leaned back to watch her, enthralled. He reached down and pressed his hand just above where they were joined. His fingers found her clit and he began rubbing her almost roughly, eager to make her come again. He wanted to do that as often as he could. He loved watching her come apart.

Connie was lost in the sensations, her eyes clenched closed. She felt herself nearing the precipice. Steven picked up the pace, pounding into her harder than before.

Connie moaned, "oh Steven, oh my god," her voice high and trembling.

Moments later she broke with a throaty moan, his unrelenting rhythm and fingers against her making her muscles clench and release, pulsing again and again. Her walls fluttered against him, holding him tightly. Once her body had calmed, Connie opened her eyes. She saw stars. Her ears were ringing. Steven pulled his hand from her center, not wanting to overstimulate her. She moved her hands from where they were clutching the blanket underneath them and reached up to his chest, laying her hands flat against him.

"How are you feeling? Can you keep going?" Steven asked, breathless and still fully inside her.

Connie was a little sensitive but wanted nothing more than to keep going. She told him as much. A mischievous look came over him, and Connie watched, questioning, but with humor, as he pulled out of her slowly then licked his whole hand. She watched, a giggle bursting from her lips, with understanding. He pressed the wet hand to her core, and she shuddered as she felt his tingling, healing spit fix whatever it was that needed fixing. She laughed, stuck by the absurd situation and he began to laugh too, reassured by her apparent change in attitude. She continued to giggle lightly as he smiled, and he moved to get back on top of her.

She blocked him, ordering, “get on your back," still smiling at first, but feeling her face grow serious. His eyes widened and he obeyed her, still stiff as a board. She crawled on top of him slowly, letting him watch her. This time she took pleasure in doing what she hadn't before, sinking herself on to him. She watched his face and rejoiced in his awestruck expression. She braced her hands on his shoulders and moved herself up and down, impaling herself on his cock. As the minutes passed, each bounce began to take more and more effort despite her desire. She slowed and reached over to where he had gotten the condom from before, remembering what he had said about lube. She found a small bottle and opened the seal then unsheathed him and rubbed some of the gel over him then herself before quickly scrambling back, penetrating herself on him again. His eyes rolled back as she leaned against him, fully seated. She reveled in the feeling of him inside her. He was deeper than when she had been the one on her back. The change in angle and added bonus of gravity pulling her against him was incredible. She let herself drop further, pressing her breasts against his chest. She kissed the place where his neck and jaw met, crooning, "I love you so much." She pulled his earlobe into her mouth and let her teeth graze him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she held her body steady as he began to thrust from below. She gasped at the feeling. She continued to kiss and lick him, and she felt, more than heard, a low groan rumble through him.

He moved unexpectedly, pulling her off of him like she weighed nothing and in one smooth move, he flipped her so that she was on her knees, her weight supported on her elbows and forearms. Steven, fully caught up in the moment, grabbed her roughly by her hips and shoved into her from behind. "Shit, Steven, oh my God!" She gasped. He pounded into her, and the pressure of his hips pushing against her made her body shake. It didn’t take long before she could feel his rhythm stuttering – he had to be getting close now. She was honestly surprised that he had lasted as long as he had. With as much effort as she could spare, she arched her back, aching for a slightly different angle, and gasped, “yes!” as she found it and his cock pounded into her, pushing against her front wall. Tears sprung to the corners of her eyes at the intensity of the feeling and the unexpected roughness. If Steven weren’t gifted with healing powers, Connie would have been almost afraid at the prospect of trying to walk or move later, but as it was, she didn’t care. She wanted to take everything that he would give her. She wanted to remember every part of his thick, hard cock filling her for this first time.

Connie realized that she could probably come again, but she needed just a bit more. She needed a hand to reach back and rub her clit, but Steven was too caught up fucking her into a boneless puddle to do it just then. she knew she couldn’t support herself and his pounding on just one arm, so she let herself fall gracelessly almost on her face. Her cheek pressed to the comforter, she pushed her fingers to herself desperately, rubbing in small, tight circles. The new angle and Connie's wordless indication of yet another approaching orgasm caused Steven's thrusts to grow frantic. He moaned, nearing his climax, “Connie, oh stars, you feel so good. I love this." He gasped, "fuck, you feel amazing - so tight and hot. Oh Connie. Oh, I’m gonna- “ he grunted. He pushed into her as deeply as he could, grinding against her, and gripped her hips so hard that she was sure it would leave bruises. Connie came around him, shouting wordlessly as she collapsed under their shared weight. He followed her down to the bed, pressing all of himself against her. He emptied himself inside her, his cock twitching as he came, her body squeezing him like a vice as the tail end of her orgasm gripped them both. She had no idea how long it lasted, but it felt like forever as he panted against the back of her neck, both of them shuddering.

He cocooned her in a too-intense heat that a different, pre-orgasm Connie would have tried to extricate herself from. Instead, her eyes fluttered shut and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. She moaned weakly as she felt him pull himself out of her and off of her. He gently stroked her back, and she thought she heard him whisper, “That was amazing. You’re amazing. I love you.” She couldn’t be sure, and she couldn’t have replied anyway. She sank, satisfied, into warm, welcoming darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off right where the last one ended.

Steven's mind raced - at least as much as it could in his post-orgasmic state. He was still half-panting, laying on his back next to Connie. She was there, sleeping naked on the bed. It was almost surreal. He stood slowly, not wanting to lose his grip on his tenuous balance (or the now full condom still attached to him). There were clothes and pillows strewn everywhere. Neither of them had paid much attention to anything other than each other for the last few hours.

Steven stood still, staring at nothing, processing. She had acted differently than he had expected - so passionate and careless once they had gotten to the actual sex. He could tell that she hadn't cared one bit whether they used a condom or not. He had felt her demanding grip trying to pull him down into her. It wasn’t like her at all. Sure, she was a passionate person, but more so, she was always, always prepared. It had been highly arousing at the time but was now just concerning.

Steven wanted to talk to her - question her - but she was sleeping so soundly and there was no way that he was going to try and wake her. Honestly, the way she had fallen asleep after they had finished made him think that even if he tried, he probably wouldn’t be able to rouse her. He absently pulled the condom off and tied the end, tossing it to the trash can by her dresser.

He turned to watch her back as it rose and fell, her cheek pressed against the bed. The air conditioning clicked on and Steven grabbed a throw from the end of her bed and spread it over her so she wouldn’t get cold.

As his hands moved in front of him, gripping the dark blue, threadbare chenille fabric, he realized that his skin was glowing. Pink. He was pink.

Steven looked down at himself then, his eyes wide, before rushing over to the bathroom tucked into the corner of the room. By the time he had thrown the door open and stood in front of the large mirror behind the sink, the pink seemed to have faded a bit. He leaned forward, checking his pupils for diamonds and found great relief to see a round, unremarkable human shape staring back. Steven watched himself with bated breath as he slowly returned to his normal complexion.

After his breakdown, Steven had flashed pink with stress or sadness. He had often found himself a different hue when talking to Dr. Sydney or when thinking about things he would rather not. Any time that cortisol found him, his body seemed to fight back by emphasizing its alienness.

But he took pride in the fact that over the last few months he mostly managed to keep his cool. Even when talking about his mom or about his breakdown, he never did more than blush a glowing pink or flash his eyes, inhuman, at whatever had upset him.

Steven sat on the edge of the toilet, the lid down, and hung his head in his hands. All of that progress - gone.

Then a thought occurred to him. The glowing hadn't started as he stood watching Connie. He didn't know much, but he knew that, worried or not, he hadn't been upset enough for that. He was probably pink while they were together on the bed. How long had he been like this? Did Connie see? Was she scared? Was this why she was acting so weird?

Steven tried to breath slowly - in through his nose and out through his mouth. He shook his head, trying to clear the rest of the fog and anxiety in his brain.

A shower would make him feel better. Yes. A clean slate - smelling good for his girlfriend when she woke up. He turned the water on, moving the dial as hot as it would go. He used her soaps, letting the smells of citrus and orange blossom permeate the steamy air around him and fill his lungs.

When he finished his shower, drying off with her large grey towel, he was pink again, but this time just the pink of raw, overheated human skin. He left the room, seeing that Connie was still very much asleep, and found the different pieces of his wardrobe that had been tossed about carelessly. He got dressed and cleaned up, knowing that she would appreciate it. He smiled a bit as he realized that they had switched roles - he was being the responsible one. He found the condoms by her bed and shoved them unceremoniously back into the box, closing the drawer behind them.

Once the room was back to Maheswaran standards, Steven sat on the end of the bed, and laid back, leaving his legs to hang over the side. He wondered how she would feel and what she would say. God, he loved her so much. He wanted to tell her. He willed her to wake up, sitting back up to gaze at her prone form. Almost like she could hear him, she sighed and stretched, her eyes still closed.

Connie rolled over stiffly off of her stomach and onto her back. She was an athletic person, but she felt vaguely like she had been hit by a bus. She stretched her arms and legs, muttering, "ouch," as she felt the hollow ache between her legs. Slowly, her mind connected the dots back to the source and she opened her eyes, gripping the blanket that she found draped over her and sitting up.

Steven sat on the other side of the bed. Connie smiled and stammered, "H-hey."

"Did you have a good nap?" Steven asked. Connie could see worry behind his smile. She cocked her head to the side.

"I did. Is everything okay?"  
She looked around at her room expecting a mess but was pleased to see everything in its place.  
"Oh, thanks for cleaning up. How long was I out?"

"Maybe an hour," Steven said, running a hand through his damp curls. It was only then that Connie realized that he was dressed and freshly showered. He was so handsome.

"Is there any hot water left? I feel a little gross," she said, gesturing down at herself.

"You don’t look gross," he flirted.

Connie flashed him her teeth in a sunny smile then flashed him the rest of her as she pulled off the blanket and scooted down the bed to sit next to him. She took his large hand in both of hers and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek - the same action that had started all of this.

Steven leaned into her and kissed her in turn. Their mouths connected and they shared a moment together before moving apart.

"I'll be back," she said, pressing her forehead to his, "I want to clean up."

Connie stood and sauntered to the bathroom, aware that his eyes would be glued to her nude form. Before closing the door, she tilted her head back at him and winked. Steven sat, his hands balled into fists on his thighs, predictably staring at her but looking less relaxed than she expected.

Connie closed the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment, releasing a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. Why did he look so worried? Did something happen? Did she do something? She turned on the shower.

She grabbed a hair tie from the drawer under the sink and twirled her long, heavy hair into a bun at the top of her head before stepping into the warm spray.

Steven sat, still as a stone, hearing Connie sigh on the other side of the door then turn on the shower. He wondered if she noticed that he never answered her question. Of course she did. She was too smart for the alterative. 'Is everything okay?' She had asked. No, not really. Everything is weird. It sucks. It’s wonderful. I don’t know. A hundred replies rushed through his brain.

Connie showered quickly, leaving her hair for another time. Washing the black curtain that hung down her back took more time than she was willing to surrender just now. But cleaning the rest of her was well worth it. She was covered in a layer of dried sweat and between her legs she could feel the now-dry crust from her prior arousal. She wrinkled her nose and gratefully scrubbed.

Her mind wandered. She had never had three orgasm in row like that. She had managed two a handful of times on her own but had never had the stamina or motivation to keep going for three.

Connie got out of the shower and wrapped her towel around herself, feeling its dampness and promising herself that she would invest in a few towels for Steven. Or that next time she would shower first. Next time. The phrase echoed through her mind and she smiled to herself despite her growing concern.

She stepped back into the room and saw that Steven hadn't moved even an inch. His hands were still balled on his thighs. Connie grabbed the sundress from where Steven had neatly folded it - a skill he had surely learned from Pearl - and pulled it over her head, foregoing a bra. She opened her underwear drawer and pulled on a demure pair of lavender-colored panties then pulled the hair tie off, letting her hair unfurl behind her.

"Okay, Steven, what's wrong? I can tell that something's wrong so just tell me." He had gotten better at sharing his feelings, but sometimes he still needed a push.

It all rushed out of him, "I don’t know, Connie, I just, I'm confused. We talked about protection and preparing and being careful and stuff then when we were about to... you didn’t seem to care? Is everything okay? I mean, did you have fun? I mean, I know you came, but I'm just a little worried. You acted sort of different. And, honestly, I didn’t notice until after, but I think I turned pink. I don’t know what it means."

She blinked, thinking back on the moments before the bright memory of the two of them, finally joined. All she remembered was that she was sucking him and then suddenly she had to have him. She had lusted over him plenty and been horny or turned on lots of times but thinking back on that moment caused and unexpected rush of arousal and moisture.

"Um," she gulped, "I'm not sure. I didn’t think much of it. I'm sorry, I just, I don’t know."

Steven shook his head slowly and pursed his lips.  
A wave of uncertainty crashed over Connie as she saw his pensive expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin this. I'm sorry I made you upset," she frowned sadly, feeling like she could cry.

Steven looked up, his expression changing to startled concern. He stood and wrapped his arms around her, letting his large form warm her as he held her.

"No, Connie, no. I'm the one who's sorry. It was wonderful. Absolutely the best - better than I ever could have hoped for. You were fantastic." He looked down at her and cupped her chin, "I'm serious, Connie, it was amazing. I just want to figure out what's going on, okay?"

She nodded, willing the tears shining in her eyes not to fall.

She reminded herself that he did have fun. She had seen it on his face. He may have been worried now, but he had had a good time. 

Then Connie realized something. It wasn’t her. It was him - his cum. Well, precum in this case. She had pushed the alien feeling back, not letting it mesh with the incredibly human act, but now as she examined the memories in detail, she remembered the feeling. The taste. Something was interesting about his cum - maybe in a similar way that there was something interesting about his spit.

She made a decision and quickly concocted a plan. She carefully stepped back from his embrace.

"I would like to conduct an experiment," she said as calmly as she could.

"I think I might know what’s going on, and for this experiment to work, I need to go down on you again," Steven's eyebrows raised almost to his hairline, surprised at her change of pace, "and I need you to stop me from trying to have sex with you. I have a theory, and to test it, I need to, uh, to do this to completion." She gave up on trying to look calm and settled for a gentle pleading look.

"And I have to stop you from-"

"From having sex with you, yes,” she interrupted, “well, vaginal sex. Oral sex is sort of a given."

"Can I ask why?" He asked, looking sort of worried but still a bit aroused at the idea.

Connie took a deep breath.

"Well," she closed her eyes, not able to look at him, " I think, maybe, that your cum is sort of an aphrodisiac? I mean, all I got last time was a taste and I honestly couldn't stop myself. I didn’t want to. I mean, you saw me. I think that maybe that's why I acted so off."

Steven blinked, shocked, his mind replaying the memory of her pulling her mouth off of him and almost jumping to straddle him. He realized that his mouth had dropped open a bit and closed it, trying to look casual and not like someone who just found out about the latest and most bizarre, unexpected power in a string of bizarre, unexpected powers. Potential power - he reminded himself - that's what the experiment was for – to determine if this was real.

"Okay? I mean yes, of course you can do that. I'm just thinking a lot of things right now." His brows furrowed, "so why can’t we just have sex? V-vaginal sex, I mean," he stammered.

"Well," she began, "I'm wondering if direct contact affects it. Before, you were wearing a condom when you came, and it's too soon for us to do it without one.” She gestured to her arm, “The implant doesn’t kick in until after my next period. So, if we're going to test this, this is the quickest way I can think of."

Steven nodded with understanding, giving her permission.

"Is now okay?" She asked, her eyes flicking down to his concealed member, eager despite trying to remain clinical. He nodded, at a loss for words for how the conversation had progressed.

"Okay. Take off your clothes. And sit down." She was nervous but direct. This was different and they both knew it.

She remained fully clothed and she watched Steven quickly strip, his hands shaking. She was pleased to see that despite the heavy conversation, he was already half hard for her. He sat back down on the end of the bed and Connie got on her knees in front of him, grateful for the plush rug underneath her. He leaned back, bracing his hands behind him.

She started out all business, placing one hand on the bed next to him and using the other to grab him impatiently. She didn’t tease him or kiss him. She had a goal, and she didn’t want to get distracted. It didn’t help that she could see him leaning back in her peripheral vision, gazing at her affectionately. She licked the head lightly with the tip of her tongue, then enveloped him in her warm mouth.

She sucked, her cheeks hollowing. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, hardening the rest of the way. She watched as he started to blush a startling pink. She was surprised at first, then realized that this had happened last time too and she hadn't even noticed. She chastised herself mentally that she hadn’t paid more attention but quickly moved on, sidetracked by his visceral reactions. 

She ran her tongue back and forth against the underside of him, then held the head in her mouth, sucking and bobbing on it as her hand moved up and down. He moaned, “oh stars, Connie, wow.”

He leaned back up off of his hands and reached for her hair, holding it back for her as she worked. He wanted to see her. He made sure not to grip too hard - he didn’t want to pressure her. She looked up at him through her lashes, a smile in her eyes. She pulled off of him, his hands left her hair, and she whispered, “show me what you like, Steven.”

He gulped, “I-I like you.”  
She smiled wickedly and clarified, “No, I mean, what do you like to do when you’re alone. I want to see. Please.”  
His eyes were glued to her, and she watched as his skin finished its change from its usual tone to the warm rose color before her.

Steven only every fantasized about Connie. It had never even occurred to him to think of anyone else. She was more than enough to fuel his adolescent imagination. He had known for a long time that she was his future, and it seemed like his body agreed. Puberty had been a long road for him, but at least he and his body were on the same page when it came to her. He reached down and grasped himself, falling into a familiar rhythm. Her saliva still clung to him and he was grateful for the reduced friction. 

Connie watched, absorbed. When she was alone on her bed – here or in her childhood home – she thought mostly about Steven. Of course, there was the odd boy or girl - real or fictional - to break into her fantasy space, but she usually just imagined Steven. Steven doing things to her, talking to her, watching her. She had imagined Steven like this before – before they broke ground on this new territory together. She never really thought that she would get to see him like this, groaning as he watched her watching him, touching himself exactly the way he liked.

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, drawing his attention. He kept going steadily but reached one hand to her, pulling her toward him so that he could kiss her. His kiss was desperate and hungry. Once he released her, she sat back on her heels then returned her mouth to him, letting him continue his stroking. She put her hands against the bed, keeping eye-contact as she pleasured him. He let out a groan and she felt almost giddy at causing such poignant pleasure.

It was then that she could feel it – taste it. Precum dribble out of him and into her. Abruptly, she felt a desperate compulsion to forget about all of this and just fuck him. She could see it now. She would pull off her stupid, useless underwear and let him do whatever he wanted to her. She was practically vibrating with need, growing more and more wet at the thought of him inside more than just her mouth. It took a great effort to keep herself from growing tense around him. She tried to stay where she was but couldn’t fight the need to take her mouth off of him. She gasped, frantic.

He watched her eyes dilate and her muscles tense against his legs. He watched a war within her, impressed at her ability to fight, but eager to soothe her. He stopped the hand that he had been stroking against himself.

“Connie, remember what you told me. We need to figure this out. We can do whatever you want later. For now, just keep going.” 

She whimpered and darted back to him, pushing his hand aside. She handled him roughly but used the small remaining rational part of her brain to try and replicate his hand movements. His words had struck a chord in her, and her compulsion changed course. She just wanted to please him. She had to make him come. She needed it.

Steven laid back on the bed and grunted weakly. Between her mouth and her hands moving against him, it only took minutes more for him to feel his climax approaching. 

She sucked as hard as she could and moved her head up and down at a dizzying pace. With every thrust of her mouth against him, she felt him hit the back of her throat. One hand circled his base and the other gripped hard against his thigh. Her nails pressed hard into the skin there, nearly cutting him with her grip.

She felt his muscles tense and his cock twitched in her mouth. He exploded into her, emptying everything that he had in her waiting warmth.

His cum shot in and Connie felt a strike inside her like a bolt of lightning, finding its final resting place directly between her legs. She just barely had the forethought to tear her mouth away so that she wouldn’t clamp her jaw around his cock. She pressed her hands to her center, her eyes rolling back. She came hard, crying out as her intimate muscles tightened repetitively. She whined, sitting back on her heels as her orgasm waned. Her breath came in harsh pants.

“Steven?” she asked softly, her senses slowly returning.

“Connie?”

She looked up at him, her eyes voracious and dark, “I was right.” 

He nodded; a worry line growing between his eyebrows, his body pink and glowing. 

“At least I don’t need to feel bad. There was no way that I could have prepared for that.”

She crawled up to the bed with him and he slung an arm around her. She leaned her head against him then laughed and said, “We are definitely doing that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed this so far! I am so grateful for the feedback that I have gotten. Thank you to everyone who has commented or given kudos!!


	4. Chapter 4

Steven sat in the Dondai, stuck in traffic, thinking.

After saying a lingering goodbye to Connie outside her apartment building, Lion had taken him back to the motel in New Aquamexico. He and Connie had spent the rest of the weekend together, barely leaving the bed, let alone the apartment. Early Monday morning, waking before Connie and lying in the dark on her soft, welcoming bed, Steven had had a thought. He didn’t want this to end. He wanted to stay there with her.

He dozed back off then woke with a start as Connie's blaring alarm rang, doing its very annoying job. Connie had class. Steven made a quick breakfast for them, enjoying his role as chef. He nonchalantly popped the question between enquiries about her schedule for the week.

No, not that question - not if she would marry him. Steven had learned his lesson.  
You can’t lose yourself in someone else and expect for everything to be okay. You can’t put all of your hopes and plans on someone else's shoulders when you aren't strong enough to bear the weight on your own. A shoulder to lean on is something different - a hand to hold, a pair of lips to kiss. But before his breakdown, Steven had wanted to bury himself in Connie (not in the same way that he had spent the last two days burying himself in her). He had wanted to disappear into her. He had wanted to disappear in general.

But now things were different. He was different and so was she. He was still messed up, of course. The apple didn’t fall too far from the metaphorical pink tree. He had anxiety, PTSD, imposter syndrome, and a host of other, smaller issues according to Dr. Sydney. But he had spent a lot of time working on himself and forgiving himself. He had learned how to be his own person.

He was ready for all of his changing and growing (physical or otherwise) to finally benefit him. He had felt when he was younger like each new thing that he learned about himself or the world started a chain reaction that ended up hurting him or someone he loved. That’s the way it had always seemed.

Steven was ready for that to end. So, he took his chance on a dreary spring day, leaning against the countertop in Connie's kitchen, his back to her. Steven took their future as a couple into his own hands in a way that he hoped would be more successful than the last time. He half-rambled as he waited for their toast to finish, "do you have a lot of homework this week? I know spring break is next week, but I was thinking if you aren't too swamped, I could drive the Dondai up here. Do you think I could move in here? If you do, it wouldn’t take too long since I live out of suitcases. but it's not like I have trouble lifting things anyway-"

Connie froze. "What?" She asked, incredulous, her task of braiding her hair forgotten. She dropped her hands and her half-finished braid slowly unraveled as she stood blinking on the other side of the small island.

Steven cleared his throat and turned around.  
He tried to look casual.  
"I want to live with you. Here. If - I mean, if you want to. I think it’s time to think about settling down, and I’d love to do that with you. Here,” he emphasized.

A smile broke out on Connie's face like the sun breaking through rain clouds. She dashed around the counter and threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"Yes! Oh, Steven yes I would love that!"

A smile warmed Steven’s face now as he remembered the moment. His grip on the steering wheel relaxed a bit and he hummed along to the radio, letting thoughts of Connie saturate him like the rain had as he had kissed her goodbye that morning.

After Lion had left him at the door to the motel room, he had bumped his head to Steven's side, doing his best to say a wordless goodbye with his large, intelligent eyes before running off to who knows where. It was like the large pink feline could sense that his job was done for now. If he left, Steven wouldn’t be alone. Steven had called after him, "bye Lion! I love you!"

Steven had packed up his room and told the girl at the front desk that he was checking out early. She had rolled her heavily lined eyes snottily replying, "no refunds," and pointed to the sign behind her. Steven had shrugged, his mind elsewhere, and left, unperturbed. Nothing could kill this good mood.

He drove for 3 or 4 hours before stopping for gas then pulling back to the highway with a full tank and a sugar shock shut down. He still had a long 8- or 9-hour drive ahead of him and needed the sugar and caffeine. He had spent much of the last few years like this - driving, seeing the sights, making casual conversation with locals (who were usually more friendly than the girl at the motel). More recently, as he made breakthroughs in therapy, he had started to not mind his own company like he once had. He missed his dad and the gems of course, and he loved having Lion with him, but he finally felt like he could be alone with his thoughts without them trying to rear back and attack him. He found, during this time, that the only person whose company he truly craved was Connie's.

He loved being around her; her scent would curl around him, her voice echoing in his ears. He could listen to her talk for hours - about anything. He guessed that this was what it felt like to be in love. They had said their first I love yous a few years earlier, but it meant something different now. Each statement, whisper, or moan of those words held a certain promise now that they hadn't before.

'I love you,' and you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

'I love you,' and you make me happier than I ever thought I could be.

'I love you,' and I want to have your children someday.

'I love you,' and I will for the rest of my life.

Steven knew that if he could, he would marry her tomorrow. But it wasn’t time. They were still young, and she wasn’t ready. He knew now that marriage meant something different for Connie than for him. It added a pressure for her that to him felt light as air. He understood, though. His only role models for commitment like this were inhuman. Emulating Ruby and Sapphire or stories of his dad and Rose simply weren’t practical.

Connie told him that she had meant it when she had said 'not now.' She loved Steven and wanted to be with him and probably even marry him, but she didn’t want it to be sprung on her or to be used as a distraction or a placeholder for feelings that weren't really about her. She needed some time - to age, to grow, to finish her bachelor's degree.

Her parents had been quite young when they got together and when they had her. Her mom had warned her time and time again about being careful and realistic with her relationships. Connie needed few reminders, though. She remembered how hard it had been for her mom to finish medical school and her residency while trying to balance being a wife and mother.

Steven and Connie talked a lot about these things. Then sometimes, they didn’t talk. They didn’t need to.

Connie was so busy with school and extracurriculars that Steven could really only come to visit her about once a month. They talked often, but she knew that anytime she had him there in her dorm room (or later at her apartment), she would have trouble focusing on anything else. Any time he was nearby, her hormones seemed to go crazy, his pheromones affecting her in new ways as they matured together. So, each time when they inevitably ended up horizontal on her bed, his mouth open to hers and his hands pressing against her, they didn’t talk. There was little need. They had always been so in sync during battle and in fusion, and it turned out that this was another area where they excelled together.

They fit together like two puzzle pieces. The two of them together created a whole picture. Sure, over time they had each grown so that they were independent, confident adults, but they easily lapsed into an achingly well-crafted partnership - the efforts of two people who had grown up together and who sometimes knew each other better than they knew themselves.

When things grew more and more physical between them, they were each grateful that they didn’t live at home anymore. Privacy was something that they treasured. With this newest development (the sudden disappearance of their virginities), they came to value it even more. The thought of being at the beach house or in Connie's childhood bedroom and trying to do this, desperate for a moment alone, was practically anxiety-inducing.

Steven's thoughts, turning to the carnal, went to all of the times in the last 48 hours that the privacy they had earned had been crucial. He treasured every drawn-out moan he could pull from her. He adored each gasp and exclamation from her perfect lips. He worshiped the screams he drew, eager for more. He cursed his car, wishing it could go faster, but he was already speeding as it was.

Connie's thoughts, a few states over, ran a similar course. After Steven had left that morning, she had gone back upstairs and gotten ready for her classes, trying to shake the heady feeling of being joined with Steven (by the lips or otherwise) from her mind in favor of the familiar focus she needed so she wouldn’t embarrass herself during class.

She kept her head down, speeding through the day and eager to go back to her apartment so that she could be alone with her thoughts and so that her friends would stop bothering her about the uncontrollable, near-constant blush that colored her cheeks. She wasn’t ready to talk about this stuff with anyone else yet. She wanted to keep it private and stay in their metaphorical rose-hued bubble a little longer.

When Connie finally got back to her place (their place?), she sunk into bed and let her eyes fall closed, replaying the weekend through her mind on a loop. She traced her hands up her thighs to her hips. He had kissed the finger-shaped bruises from her hips the previous morning, the light illuminating their bodies so that he could finally see his handiwork.

Her hands raised higher, bunching her soft blue sweater up with it. Her fingertips traced over her stomach and clothed breasts before pulling off the sweater, leaving her comfortably cool in her sports bra and leggings. The neck of the sweater was high and had been necessary, covering the one mark that Steven had left unhealed. It was so silly - he had offered to remove the hickey from her collar bone, but she denied him, telling him that it was okay, it didn’t hurt anyway. She didn’t tell him that she liked it. Something about it made her feel almost powerful - like with his mark on her, she was now truly his. But that embarrassed her a little and seemed like something that she should keep to herself.

She grinned to herself and stretched her arms above her head, letting herself drift slowly into a well-earned nap. His stamina had gotten the better of her. When he got back, she would have to have a talk with him about pacing themselves. The thought of his dark eyes, full of open want, meeting hers once again made her shudder. Maybe not. Maybe she would just let him keep doing whatever he wanted.

When she awoke a few hours later, she ate a quick dinner and spent some time doing homework, feeling more grounded as her mind refocused a bit. The hot desire in her had cooled to a warm, ever-present twinge of longing that made her muscles feel restless. She stretched and went for a short jog around the block, trying to keep up a semblance of her normal routine despite her growing desire to do nothing but fantasize about Steven and wait for his return. She wouldn’t be just another stereotype. She could and would be her own person, she told herself.

After her jog, she pulled the hair tie off of the end of her braid, working apart the slightly-too-tight French braid that Steven had woven into her hair before he had left that morning. After her failed attempt, he had offered his help. She didn’t know how he had the time or why he had the inclination to learn to braid so well, but it was just like Steven to learn a skill like this just for other people. Unless he planned to grow his hair long and wear it in plaits. She massaged her scalp, feeling relief at the reprieve from the updo. She remembered the touch of his large hands, so soft and so unlike her own, grazing her head and face while braiding her hair gently. She smiled to herself.

She texted Steven, not wanting to interrupt him with a call if he was driving.

Connie: thinking about you

She went back to studying and a few minutes passed before he replied.

Steven: me too. about an hour out.

A delicious, almost nervous feeling rose up, coiling in her stomach. She realized that she had read the same paragraph 3 times and gave up on studying for the night. She went to her fridge, knowing she had to have something that would help her relax a little. She found a previously opened bottle of cheap Moscato - one of Steven's favorites. It had probably been in there a while. Connie didn’t really drink, but Steven liked to sometimes. She popped out the cork and took a drink straight from the bottle, checking to make sure it hadn't turned to vinegar before pouring herself a glass. She didn’t have wine glasses, so really, she just poured it into a coffee mug. She took the bottle and the mug with her as she sat crisscross on the couch and turned on the tv, wanting some white noise to help quiet her mind. She didn’t even look up at the screen. She texted Steven again.

Connie: I'm drinking your wine

Steven: better save me some

She smirked, topping off her mug, and took another gulp.

Connie: depends how fast you get here

Steven: guess I'll have to hurry, then

Steven's eyes glinted, determined. He was so close. He could practically taste her on his tongue. He would wait to bring his stuff upstairs. He needed her now. He had had some forethought that morning and had grabbed a condom, tucking it into his pocket in case they couldn’t make it to her bedside table before having each other. He had felt sneaky and a little silly but was grateful now. It was so strange. Before this weekend, he had gone his whole life without sex. But after his introduction, he was suddenly insatiable.

The minutes passed at a snail's pace. Finally, his GPS gave him the final directions, telling him in a cool computerized voice that his destination was on the right. He pulled into the parking lot, glad that there was an empty spot, and parked. Once the key was out of the ignition, he smiled, almost manic, and ran into the building and up the stairs as quickly as he could without looking like a crazy person for anyone who might see him. He practically floated as he went. Once he got to her door, he took a breath then knocked - two swift raps against the wood.

The door opened and there stood Connie, her eyes glassy, her hair wavy from his braid. His eyes raked over her slender, curved form clothed in only a sports bra and leggings. Before either of them could say anything or even consciously move, she was in his arms. He lifted her, wrapping his muscled arms around her waist and up her back. She locked her legs around him. he slammed his mouth to hers as he walked inside, holding her close. He closed the door then pressed her against it. She tasted better than he could have imagined - the pure flavor of Connie blended wonderfully with the sweet, bright wine. Her lips were cold against his and he hummed into her mouth. She reached around to grip the hair at the nape of his neck and his gentle hum stopped. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, just hard enough so that she would feel it. She whimpered into his mouth. He responded with a groan and pressed his hardening cock against her center, separated from her by just a few thin layers of fabric. He wanted her so much it was almost painful.

"I want you," he whispered after releasing her mouth, "I have been thinking about you all day. The drive was torture. How much wine did you have? Are you okay to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I didn’t have a lot - just a couple of glasses. Please, I want you too."

He pulled her off of him for a moment, leaving her standing. He moved in a flurry of activity. He took the condom from his pocket and held it between his teeth. He kicked off his sandals and pulled off his shirt and bottoms, then hastily rolled the condom on. Meanwhile, Connie took his lead and pulled off her leggings and underwear, eager and willing. He was moving faster than her, so she still had on her bra when his mouth went to hers again. This time his kiss drew a slightly inebriated giggle from her.

He kissed her roughly, passionately, unable just then to keep up a cool or unaffected facade. One hand gripped her shoulder, pressing her back against the door. The other hand slid from her waist down to her knee. He lifted her leg up around his hip and held it there, gripping her warm flesh. His other hand went to her exposed core and he felt her, making sure she was ready for him. She didn’t disappoint, and his touch drew a small gasp from her lips. He lined his body up to hers and pressed the tip of himself into her velvet heat. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her, careful to keep the head of his cock tucked inside as he pulled up her other leg then hooked both legs up on his arms, pressing his hands to the door. He leaned into her, his forehead against hers, and allowed gravity to help pull her down onto his aching member. He had her completely in his control. She could hardly move like this except to kiss him and writhe in his arms. She was right where he wanted her. He moved, thrusting up into her as he pressed her hard into the solid painted wood behind her

She nearly sobbed at the feeling. It was overwhelming her slightly tipsy brain. She had always been a lightweight. As he fucked her against the door, desire ran through her veins, chasing the alcohol that preceded it. The position he held her in allowed him to enter her deeply, reaching himself inside her further than he had before. His mouth was still on hers, but in the moments between kisses, she released short strings of passionate curses.

"Fuck, Steven, oh my -"  
"Holy shit that's so fucking -"

They needed all of their hands just to stay upright, so it was fortunate that there was no need for either of them to try to reach her clit. His pubic bone pressed against it hard with every pounding thrust.

As time ticked by, her dialogue quieted and gave way to desperate moans and grunts, punctuated by the occasional exclamation of his name. He grunted in turn each time he slammed home. Adding to the cacophony was the sound of flesh against flesh, increasing in tempo little by little.

Her hands gripped the back of his neck and her nails pressed down, leaving angry pink marks in their wake. She grew closer and closer with each thrust. He pushed her high, using everything he had to build her up. But he was impatient. He could feel himself getting close but wanted to feel her break first. He wanted to feel her clench around him as she came. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and Connie's russet skin grew dewy.

He pressed her harder against the wall, using it for support, and buried his face in her neck.  
He panted in her ear, "you're mine. All mine. My Connie."

She let her head lean back a little, content to let it bang lightly against the door with each of his thrusts.  
"Yours, Steven. All yours." Her eyes clenched closed.

With her words echoing through his mind, he found his release, grunting in her ear. She followed moments after, and he felt her walls pulse and shake around him. He managed to keep up his movements against her, keeping her going longer than either of them expected. With a final shudder, she hummed and giggled, feeling boneless and loose. He finally stopped and pulled himself out of her, feeling spent and content.

He carefully lowered one of her legs then the other and moved his hands to her hips, trying to help keep her stable. Her hands left the back of his neck and she stood on her own, unsteady as a newborn deer. He watched with humor and just a bit of concern. She looked up at him with a relaxed smile, her eyes heavy-lidded and twinkling. She licked her lips.

“I missed you," he said. "I know it was only,” he glanced at the clock by her bed, “13 hours, but I missed you. I missed this. I’m so happy to be here with you.”

"Me too," she sighed. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. Returning to her previous stance, she stumbled backwards a step then held out her arms for balance. Between the wine and the acrobatics he had put her through, she felt like remaining vertical was not in the cards for her. She was glad that she had at least stretched earlier before her jog.

"Can you carry me to bed? I don’t know if I can make it on my own.” She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and he laughed, saying, "yeah, come here." He scooped her up bridal style, trying his best not to think about the implications. At least he wasn’t carrying her over a threshold. 

He laid her down in the bed and took a few moments to take care of the condom then put away the wine she had left out, stealing a few drinks before corking it and putting it back in the fridge. Then he turned off the tv and flipped the light switch. They were enveloped in darkness, the only light coming from the windows on either side of the room, moonlight breaking through the gaps in the blinds.

He returned to her, realizing that her eyes hadn't left him. She leaned back on the bed above the covers, clothed only in her sports bra. He helped her pull it over her head gently, thankful that it didn’t have a clasp for him to try to figure out. She scooted under the blankets and moved to the side, trying to make room for his substantial form. He got in bed with her and pulled her against him, feeling her melt into his embrace, her back pressed against his front. He whispered, "I love you," in her ear and heard her repeat it back to him, nearing sleep.

For the first time in a really long time, Steven felt perfectly, wonderfully happy and like he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many more chapters I am going write for this story, but I'd imagine at least one more. They still have some things to talk through!
> 
> Also, the quote "They fit together like two puzzle pieces. The two of them together created a whole picture." Came from something that Rebecca Sugar said on the Steven Universe Podcast about Steven and Connie (obviously in a different context than here). Credit where credit is due!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this story hasn't exactly been heavy, but I hope you all can indulge me. I feel like these two have been through more than enough trauma. Sure, they have a few things to work out, but I really prefer to keep things light and sweet, plot-wise. Enjoy!

Sitting at her desk trying to study, Connie kept an eye on her boyfriend in her peripheral vision while he flitted around the apartment. She flinched as she saw him move again from the corner of her eye. He would alight on something, work for a moment, then move on to something else. She copied and pasted terms onto digital flashcards, trying to prepare for her upcoming sociology quiz. This particular task didn’t take much focus, but she was still having trouble summoning enough to finish. Steven was so distracting - even when he wasn’t trying to be, which she was ninety percent sure he was trying to be now. She pondered the line between being endearing and being annoying that she felt he often straddled.

Connie wanted to get up and make him stop. She wanted to punish him for making her lose focus. She giggled to herself at her harsh mental vocabulary and Steven stopped for a second to look at her, his eyes questioning, feigning ignorance about her mild frustration. He knew. She had made it clear that sometimes she needed quiet time. Usually he obliged, eager to please, but today he seemed set on a different course. Connie rolled her eyes at him with a put-upon smile and returned to her task.

Then, much to her horror, he started humming. He hummed a song she didn’t recognize, his voice filling the apartment. She finally finished making the flashcards and started the painstaking task of studying them. Meanwhile, Steven kept up his erratic organizing, trying to find a place for all of his things in the slightly-too-small studio. He had lived there with her for a couple of weeks now, but his desire to nest had been mostly ignored in favor of fulfilling his desire for Connie and she had been happy to indulge him and be indulged in turn.

Stevens volume increased with his next key change and Connie smashed her forehead down hard against her desk, losing all of her hard-earned concentration. It was only late afternoon, so she had plenty of time left to study, she justified. Obviously, Steven had decided that now wasn’t the time.

"What do we say about heads on the table, young lady?" Steven murmured in her ear, his voice low and rumbling.

Connie gasped, snapping her head up, no idea that he had gotten so close. Steven let out a bellowing laugh, dancing away from her as she stood and darted towards him, trying to reach at him so she could pin him and tickle him into submission. While he had the advantage of size and strength, she had speed and agility on her side, so she finally caught him, grabbing for his sides. She knew every ticklish place on his body. She knocked him to the floor, pushing the fact that he could have stopped her if he wanted to the back of her mind, and straddled his waist, caging him beneath her. They both laughed playfully as she groped for his ribs. His laughs became more frantic and tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"Wait, Connie, no. Stop! You win. You win. You win!" He panted out, his arms flailing to grab her wrists so he could stop her relentless attack.

She pulled her hands back out of his reach, sitting up, and punched her fists into the air victoriously. He pursed his lips at her, an idea forming. She smiled widely, oblivious, and Steven took a chance. He pulled her shirt up a little, ducking down, and blew a wet raspberry on her bellybutton. She screamed and Her hands went for his curls. He could feel her stomach muscles quivering as she laughed atop him. He pulled back and looked up at her, showing her his teeth in a roguish smile. She slapped her hand against his chest.

"Steven, you are driving me crazy," she shouted. "I love you, but I am going to kill you! I'm trying to study!"

His eyebrows raised and he pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a laugh at her (only slightly fake) outrage.

"Oh, but Connie, whatever did I do to distract you?" He asked, poking the bear.

She bared her teeth and him and tickled him again, this time not stopping when he claimed submission. It wasn’t until he called out, "wait, I'm gonna pee!" That she slowed and crossed her arms over her chest. Smiling lightly as his laughter dissolved into light panting.

Connie’s arms pressed her breasts together and Steven's eyes went to her cleavage, pulled there with magnetic force. He knew she wasn’t wearing a bra under her shirt and the attention brought to the area made him change tactics. He cleared his throat and attempted sincerity, "I am so sorry, dear knight. May I offer my most humble apologies?"

Connie smirked, wanting to roll her eyes. She could see his train of thoughts a mile away.

"My liege, I could take your apology more seriously if you didn’t stare at my chest while you made it," she said.

Steven blushed and laughed, his hand going to his hair to scratch sheepishly. Connie took his hands and pressed them against the floor beneath them, splaying them out on either side of his head. Steven's blush deepened as his eyes raked over her once again. He knew he could have her off of him and on her back in an instant, but he wanted to see where she was going with this.

She leaned down to him, pressing her torso against his. She whispered in his ear, her breath hot, "if you're going to distract me anyway, why don’t you do something that I will actually like? Why don’t you really try to make me scream?"

She sat up and unceremoniously pulled off her shirt, exposing the breasts he was so entranced by. Then she stood, raising herself off of him, and unbuttoned her jeans then hooked her fingers in her beltloops. She eased her pants down slowly as she backed toward the bed, her eyes trained to him and his to her increasingly exposed hips. He scrambled up and pulled his own shirt off, excited to join in her nudity. She felt giddy at his eagerness but hid it behind a coy smile. Steven, the opposite of coy, let out excited peals of laughter on his short trip to the bed.

She quickly rid herself of the rest of her clothes, as did Steven, and Connie watched, enthralled, as Steven's naked skin took on a now familiar pink glow. She felt a flood of wetness between her legs and felt the muscles below her waist clench involuntarily. It was almost like a Pavlovian response. Sex meant pink Steven so pink Steven meant sex, her body told her unequivocally. A small part of her considered the implications of this. She wondered if she would get turned on the next time he freaked out and turned pink as a stress response. Or was there something different about this? She had realized that in this form, he never grew larger and his pupils never changed. Maybe it was just different. Like a whole-body magical blush.

She crawled to the center of the bed and he followed, his lips already on hers. He wanted as much contact with her as he could get. She laid on her side and he was sort of next to her, sort of on top of her, their legs intertwined. The kiss became deeper and more wet the longer it went on. Steven's hands were in Connie's hair, and Connie felt a needy moan escape her as he gripped her hair tight from the root, pulling her to him. His kisses seared through her, boiling away the humor and playful mood from a few minutes before. The delicious tugging of her hair reverberated through her, and she pressed her core to his thigh, which he had angled between her legs. She ground against him, getting only a modicum of relief from the friction of his hard muscle against her.

She didn’t want to lose any ground in her task to be as close to him as possible, but she pulled her mouth, wet and swollen, off of him.

"By the way," she said timidly, "I'm not bleeding anymore. I forgot to tell you. My period stopped sometime yesterday, so our options are, um, are open."

They had used condoms religiously during the previous few weeks, but she was excited about the idea of having him without any barriers between them. She thanked the stars that alternative birth control methods existed and that she was healthy enough to take advantage of them. She appreciated Steven's efforts in the prophylactic department. His magic often impaired her judgement and looking back, there had been more than a few times when she would have unknowingly gone without if it hadn't been for his self-control.

But now, she was just curious to see what would happen when he came inside her during sex. She had swallowed him down a dozen or so times since their original experiment, and each time like clockwork, she would swallow his cum and would orgasm as well, following behind him by seconds. A handful of times, she hadn't even been turned on - she had just wanted to see the intense pleasure in his eyes as he came, and she wanted to feel the shock of going from normal straight into the depths of ecstasy in mere moments. The thought of feeling something as intense as that during actual sex was almost too much to handle.

Steven raised his eyebrows, the pink hair framing his glowing face.

"So, the implant is good to go? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Oh yes," she said confirmed darkly.

He seemed to melt over her, stars in his eyes. He ran his fingertips over her hot, flushed cheek, and she felt her flesh tingle in their wake.

"Thank the stars," he gasped out, his mouth sinking back onto hers. She giggled excitedly, laughing into his mouth. She could feel him smiling against her. He trailed his mouth from hers down and over her jaw to her ear.

He breathed into the shell of her ear and whispered, "finally I can catch up," with just a touch of humor. She pulled back a little, trying to look at him questioningly.

She didn’t have time to do that or ask what he meant. Before she could, he had pressed her flat on her back and had crouched down between her legs, spreading them so he could gain access to her center.

Steven knew that for whatever reason, his body - his fluids - allowed Connie to reach the heights of pleasure with him when he was the subject of their oral sex, but he was starting to feel a little unbalanced. She had done more than her part. He had been waiting as patiently as he could to reciprocate. He craved her taste on his tongue - it was like nothing else. It was like a drug - or at least what he imagined a drug would be like. He hoped she was as close as he would get to an addiction. This was the one addiction that he would welcome.

He buried his face between her legs, his tongue meeting her folds eagerly.

"Woah, Steven. Jeez," she muttered, her voice rough, "give a girl a little - a little w-warning." She trailed off as he kissed and licked her in earnest. Her hands went to the back of his head, and she gave in to his touch, relaxing against him. With his tongue lapping up every scrap of moisture, he let her taste run through him, overtaking his senses. All he could see, feel, or taste was Connie - the clean, intoxicating flavor of her overtook him.

Trying to regain his focus, he started to draw patterns against her clit with his tongue. He kept up simple repetitive motions, trying to replicate what he knew had made her come in the past. His fingers went to her heat, dipping in shallowly at first then deeper with her encouragement.

Connie's eyes clenched closed. After a little while, she could feel herself getting close. Then, much to her dismay, Steven eased off a bit, letting his touches grow shallow again. It seemed that teasing was the theme of the day, she thought to herself, only a little bitterly.

"Stevennn," she whined, biting back an insult.

But He didn’t stop. His tongue continued to move against her, and his fingers deepened again. Connie felt herself reaching the edge again. Her toes curled and she could feel herself tensing under his touch. Once again, he eased off just a little, and she let out an exasperated groan. She felt like she was breaking apart. She was a mess, sweating and panting.

"Please," she moaned, her voice rough, "please Steven."

He kept up the thrusting of his fingers and replaced his mouth with his other hand, careful not to stroke her too hard. He wanted her there on the precipice.

"Please what? What do you want, Connie?"

"Please," she gasped, "I-I want you. Your mouth."

"What do you want me to do with my mouth?"

She struggled to get the words out, so close but so far without the proper stimulation.

"Make me come! Please, please let me come." She begged, nearly on the verge of tears in her desperation.

His smile was wicked. 

“As you wish, my knight,” he said.

His eyes stayed locked to hers and finally, finally he licked her again, this time harder than before. He sucked hard on her clit. His fingers pushed in harder. It was just enough - just the perfect amount to push her over the edge. She came, gripping his hair, and released a near-scream. Her vision came to a point and everything sounded muffled. The wet sound of his fingers inside her and his mouth against her faded to the background. Her muscles clenched almost painfully. She felt his stubble against the sensitive skin of her thigh and suddenly it was too much.

She snatched his hand away from her and his mouth off of her, over sensitized. She shuddered, holding his wrist in a death grip as the final waves of her orgasm crashed over her. She was breathing heavily and couldn’t quite figure out how to move. He waited patiently over top of her, letting her hold him in place. Several minutes passed as she tried to recover.

"I'm dead," she said, piecing the words together with great effort, "you killed me." Her eyes slid closed and she tried to slow her breathing. He chuckled lightly and she opened one eye to glare at him.

"Laugh all you want," she said haughtily, "but I don’t know how you think you're going to get laid now. I can’t even move."

His laughter trailed off and his brows furrowed. She smiled and raised an eyebrow, watching the gears in his mind turn.

"Well," he said, "maybe you don’t have to move." He was hard as a rock and his erection throbbed. He needed her. He lost all sense of subtlety, his want shining through clearly on his face.

She stayed flat on her back, still unable to move without great effort but not feeling so sensitive. Steven gripped his cock absently, trying to ease his discomfort, and asked gently, "can I...?" gesturing down to her.

She nodded, eager despite her previous teasing. He didn’t waste any time. He held himself over her, on top of her but hovering so he wouldn’t put too much on her too quickly. She sighed at the touch of his warm skin against hers. His skin was so soft and clear. He really had lovely skin, she thought.

Gripping his shaft, Steven guided his body into hers. She cried out at first at the intrusion but then moaned willingly as he pushed in further. His cock reached depths that his fingers had left untouched. She could feel every inch of him in her and after just a moment, she felt his pubic hair press against her own. 

There was little notable difference for Connie between sex with a condom and this sex that they were having without it, but for Steven it was an entirely different story. He held his body still, willing himself to calm down. He wanted this to last for more than a couple of minutes, and even with just the one thrust into her, he could tell that this act was going to be very different from what he had experienced before. He kissed her fiercely, trying to distract himself from what was going on below. Connie sighed sweetly and raised her hips against him, trying to let him know that she was ready to continue. 

He gasped, ripping his mouth away from hers. “Wait,” he pleaded, his eyes clenched shut.

“Steven? What’s wrong?” she asked. She looked up at him and realized how tense he looked. 

“Hey, are you okay? What’s going on? We can stop if you want.” She was worried now and was surprised by the brusque laugh that escaped his lips.

“No, honey, I’m good.” He cleared his throat. “Probably a little too good, actually. We need to take this really slow or it’s going to be over before it has even started.”

Realization settled over her and Connie felt her worry melt into an easy puddle of warmth. She cupped his cheek and angled his face to hers. She locked her eyes with his, letting the glowing pink burn through her. 

“Hey,” she said quietly, “we have our whole lives to take it slow. I just want you. If this time needs to be fast, let it be fast.” She shrugged and smiled lopsidedly at him.

His eyes widening, Steven licked his lips then kissed her again, this time languidly, feeling arousal and attraction for the woman below him fill the entirety of his being. He seemed to glow brighter, and Connie felt the tension slowly dissipate.

She felt him pull his hips back then push them forward again, easing himself back inside. He hissed with pleasure and moved again, starting a slow, forceful rhythm. He pounded his cock into her and was nearly overtaken with the intensity of the pleasure he felt with each stroke. She was so slick and tight. His thick cock stretched her, and on with the next thrust, she cried out and wrapped her arms around him. She scratched her nails hard against his back. Steven cried out then, the pain and pleasure battling for dominance as energy coiled low in his stomach.

Hunched over her slim frame, he started to thrust faster, grunting each time. It was taking a great deal more effort not to come too quickly than he had let on. He readjusted, trying to find better leverage. He sat up on his knees and gripped her legs, pulling them up so that her feet were above her head. Then he braced himself against her calves, his large hands encircling them and pressing her open. He thanked everything he had that she was flexible enough for him to bend her like this.

Connie was being overtaken by his rough penetration. He wasn’t trying to be slow or careful anymore, and she felt her eyes roll back. She had never imagined that she could feel like this or act like this. She guessed that she wouldn’t if she were with anyone else, but she didn’t feel self-conscious with Steven. She didn’t feel embarrassed or insecure of each cry he pulled from her or with the way he had her bare and spread open wide, presented to him.

She couldn’t hold back the cries as his thrusting sped even further.

“Yes, Steven. Yes!” She called out. Then her voice cracked as she cried, “Yes, fuck me!”

Her legs were shaking, and Steven was dripping with sweat above her, trying desperately to hold on to the fragile threads of control he had left. Finally, the dam broke and he shoved in forcefully as deep as he could.

Connie felt his hot cum fill her as he shuddered on top of her. She had already been approaching her second orgasm organically, but she felt the bolt of pleasure shoot through her and her muscles clamp down tightly around him. His magic swept her off of her feet and pulled her back up only to knock her down again. This was more than she was expecting – more than she had prepared for. She couldn’t even manage to shout or moan as she often did when she came. She felt like she had left her body. 

For just a moment, Steven and Connie fused, merging together without a thought. The room filled with light and Stevonnie gasped, overwhelmed by the feelings, physical and emotional, that had filled the young man and woman that they were comprised of. Then they unfused just as easily and found themselves to be two people once again, laying on either side of the bed, each of them staring wide-eyed at the other, trying to catch their breath.

Connie was the first to laugh, at first from shock. Before long, they both shook with laughter. Steven’s skin faded back to its usual tone but became red as he and Connie both struggled to breathe through their laughter. Their mirth started to fade, and Connie laid back against the pillows, grimacing internally as she felt a little of Steven’s cum dribble out of her and onto the bed. Steven let out a few final laughs and laid his head in her lap, letting himself relax against her. She absently played with his hair and they sat together in comfortable silence for a long moment that neither of them cared to end.

She started to hum quietly, stroking his soft curls, gently running her fingernails against his scalp. She hummed the song he had been humming earlier. He smiled lazily and let his eyes fall shut.

Her fingers still in his hair, Connie murmured, “That was insane. I wonder if you would have this effect on anyone you had sex with.”

Steven opened his eyes and looked up at her but saw only genuine curiosity.

He let his eyes close again and quietly replied, “I don’t know. I guess we'll never find out.”

Connie blushed and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by concepts explored by Hadithi_After_Hours. Feedback is welcome!


End file.
